Catalyst of Yogurt?
by xotennisloverxo
Summary: On a number of trials, Misty tries to get Ash to admit his feelings for her. However, with his ignorance being a deal breaker, will things work out? Will the two young adults find love or find nothing? Pokeshipping!


**A pokeshipping one-shot! I hope anyone who reads it, enjoys it! Don't forget to review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. All rights reserved to the owners. However, I do own the plot of this story and any OC's.**

**Misty's POV**

Naïve and childish. _Just like always_.

You'd think that by undergoing puberty and becoming Kanto's Champion would possible make Ash Ketchum accrue some sort of wisdom in the fields of maturity, but in all reality, _nothing_ has changed.

At twenty-six, Ash is still clueless! It just bugs the living hell out of me that he can't take heed to my attempts in furthering our relationship. I have waited for him. Longing for his call, I have driven myself insane. Becoming an extension of my being, my shameless love for him has outwitted me.

So here I am, sitting across from Ash at a very expensive restaurant. I told him that I wanted to hang out, but, in my mind, I hope that 'hanging out' can possibly turn into something more…..or at least into something more substantial in terms of boyfriend and girlfriend. Or maybe he can actually compliment me on my dress, which literally took forever to get on! I **hate **dressing up for anything, but for Ash I'll be willing to make an exception.

Looking at him from across the table, I clenched my hands.

Staring intensely on the menu, he zoned out…why can't he stare at me like that?

Murmuring incoherent words to himself on what's the best steak choice, he laughed…why can't he murmur to me like that?

Rubbing his head in confusion as to what escargot is, he frowned…why can't he be confused in love with me?

Breaking me out of my thoughts, Ash spoke, "Hey, Mist….what are you going to get?"

Glaring at him, I viciously dug my nails into the tablecloth. What am I going to get? I WANT YOU ASH KETCHUM! But you're too incompetent to notice! For all these years you'd rather choose Pokemon than me!

Calming down my nerves and putting my mallet away, I was about to reply, but that didn't happen. Swallowing large gulps of water, Ash stupidly allowed himself to somehow chock and blast a rush of water at me with his mouth.

Getting worried, Ash bolted up. In the process of doing so, he _knocked_ over the table and, in affect, it landed on _me_. Really? How is Ash **this** uncoordinated? And why do I like that so much?

Alright, so I'm soaking wet with a table on top of me while Ash is frantically worrying….where did my mallet go?

"OMG! Mist! I'm sooooo sorry! I wasn't thinking when I was drinking and then I got up too fast and then I….I wanted to get the steak, but the burger looked good too and then I forgot I was drinking water and then you distracted me!"

Leaning down next to me, his brown eyes indulged themselves into mine. "Mist? Are you okay?"

Getting irritated, I replied, "I'd be better if you helped me out, you idiot!"

"No need to worry! I'll get you out!" he happily chirped.

Ugh, no need to worry? No matter how many times I keep telling him not to say that, he ignores my whims and says it anyway. Either he can't remember my wishes or he likes pissing me off-it's probably the former though. I haven't told him the real reason as to why I loathe that phrase and I would prefer not to tell him. So maybe I have become jealous of the girls Ash has traveled with and maybe I have no tolerance of any evidence of such, just maybe? Although, every time 'no need to worry' pops up, my mind automatically allocates itself to Dawn. 'No need to worry' and Dawn instinctively coincide with each other, making me acknowledge the fact that Ash left me here to go to another region and start a journey with a _new_ girl.

Sighing, I reluctantly ignored my glaring thoughts and focused on the matter at hand-trying to knock some sense into Ash. Obviously my mallet hasn't been working, actually I think it has just impaired his thinking capacity even more, so only questioning will get me to where I want to be.

Once Ash helped me up, he smiled at me and spoke, "Here, let me get your seat for you."

"Ash, I really don't want to stay here anymore…can we just take a walk or something? I just want to get out of here," I said hastily.

Slightly frowned at the aspect of leaving food, he replied, "Ugh…okay. Let's go then!"

Exiting the restaurant, Ash and I walked side by side. Every time our hands slightly grazed one another, I slightly smiled. I really hope Ash feels the same way that I feel about him. He has been the only guy that I have truly held feelings for, the only guy that truly has gained my heart, and the only guy that I truly have an appreciation for. The ironic thing is, despite my ignorance and disbelief at first, he was always been _that guy_.

Finding a bench, I yanked on Ash's hand and sat him down. Looking him straight in the eyes, I spoke, "Ash do you like me?"

Giving me a confused face, he replied, "Of course I like you!"

Ugh. Ash obviously doesn't understand the actual meaning behind my question. Go figure. I'm going to have to put things in his terms. But I just can't understand his logic sometimes. I mean he's an adult, a full grown adult who has impeccable knowledge of Pokemon, but none of women? And since puberty blessed him with God given looks, how has he managed to evade girls? I mean he's gorgeous. With deep chocolate eyes, soft messy black hair, perfectly sculpted muscles, and smooth skin with those adorable lightening marks, how has a girl not mauled him over? He's put _way_ too much focus on training.

"Okay, Ash. I know you love steak, you like soup, and you hate carrots. Now if you were to put me into one of those categories, which one would I be?"

"I don't get it."

Glaring at him, I sighed. Really! OMFG ASH! "Okay, let's try this. You love your mom, you like Brock, and you hate Paul. Which relationship and emotion emits the one you have for me?"

"I still don't get it, but I'll guess. It the answer Paul?"

UGH! ASH! I'm going to fucking pound your head out with my mallet! How is he this incapable of love? Maybe this is a futile effort? Maybe Ash is ….GAY!

Okay, maybe I need to try a completely different approach? Thinking of ideas, I blushed. I _**hate**_ flirting, but maybe that will work?

Delicately pulling his hand into mine, I firmly placed a kiss onto his hand. Gazing into his chocolate orbs, my mind easily eloped into them. How is it possible that brown, poop color, is so gorgeous on Ash?

"How does that make you feel?" I barely whispered to him while blushing.

Getting confused again, he stuttered, "Ughhhh…is the answer Paul?"

OMFG! WTH! Is he that stupid? Why does he have to tease me like this? Why does he make me feel this way? Did Ash seriously not feel anything? Despite just kissing the palm of his hand, my mind melted, I melted, my heart melted. Feeling tears sting my eyes, I snatched my hand out of his.

Getting up from the bench, I spoke, "You know what Ash Ketchum? I'm done with you! You want to choose Pokemon? Well, fine! You can choose that and virginity for the rest of your life!"

Storming off, I felt my heart break. Hearing him about to speak, I turned around in hope that he would confess his love to me. "Mist, I'm really confused right now. What does Paul have to do with any of this?"

Looking at Ash, I allowed the tears to escape my eyes. I can't try to run away from this. I need to confront him, but more importantly I need to confront my feelings. No matter how hard things will get, I just can't let Ash go.

Composing myself, I took a deep breathe and calmed my nerves down. Fixating my eyes on a yogurt shop, I got an idea. I'm just going to have to push my limits with Ash. There's going to be a point where he has to realize that he feels something too, I just know it.

"Ash, let's go get some yogurt!"

"Ugh….okay, but are you okay? You were just crying like a minute ago. Do you want to talk about something?"

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed his hand and led him over to the yogurt place. Once I got the yogurt, I sat next to Ash. Looking at me weirdly, he asked me a question, "So do you like want to eat that or something? It looks really good! "

Instantly blushing at his question, I gulped. I want to do much more than just eat this yogurt with him. However, I really hope my plan doesn't backfire in my face. I hope he doesn't reject me, but if he does I can just pound his head in with my mallet! Although, most importantly, I hope his mouth is somewhat clean!

"Close your eyes," I murmured.

"Why?" he groaned.

"Just do it, damn it!" I growled.

"Fine."

Once his eyes snapped shut, I dug a spoonful of yogurt and put it into my mouth. Inching myself up to Ash, I instantly locked my lips on his. Kissing him felt unbelievable; it felt so good, _he_ felt so good. And to think that I could have been doing this in the years past?

Pressing my body up against his, he got over his internal shock and started kissing back passionately. Swirling around in our mouths, the yogurt proved to be the bond that held us together. Grabbing Ash's head, I further lowered him into me so I could deepen the kissing. Nipping at his cheeks, I started to explore other areas of his skin-his neck, to which he was very sensitive and loudly moaning at, his nose, to which he laughed at, and his collarbone, to which he smiled at. Spreading the fervor and infectivity through my veins, I soon became solely focused on Ash. When Ash and I both ran out of breath, we stopped.

Staring intently at one another, I became anxious. Despite enjoying our close proximity, I need to hear something other that Ash's heavy breathes; I need reassurance that what he's feeling is that same as to what I'm feeling. Nuzzling closer to him, I stopped when I heard him talk. Please don't say something stupid, please don't say something stupid, please don't say something that's fucking stupid, ASH!

"I never knew you had green eyes."

…..OMFG! ASH! AGAIN! YOU'RE DEAD! MY MALLET IS GOING TO BE SHOVED SO FAR UP YOUR ASS!

Interrupting my nagging threats, he spoke, "But you know what I know now?"

Sighing in defeat, I replied, "What, Ash?"

"You're a good kisser and I like that. In fact, I like you."

Instantly smiling, my negative demeanor diminished. Latching myself onto him, I deeply embraced him. FINALLY! Our feelings are mutual now! But why the hell did yogurt work? Does Ash have some weird fetish I don't know about?

Releasing him, he sheepishly smiled at me and nervously spoke, "I kind of really want you to sort of be my girlfriend."

"Of course!"

Pumping his fist in the air, he eagerly picked me up bridal style. Leaving the yogurt place, he blushed and spoke, "Misty, you make my Caterpie go Metapod."

"WHAT!"

"Isn't that what girls like to hear?"

"NEVER!"

"Okay…..ugh…then…can I Squirtle on your Jigglypuffs?"

"Ash! Don't coordinate dating and Pokemon together! Do you even know the sexual innuendo behind that?"

"Not really, but they sound super funny! Okay, I got a good one. Butterfree up your schedule because I'm going to be Beedrillin' you all night!"

"GOD DAMN IT ASH!"


End file.
